minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chilling Silence
Description Rey is back for another round. This time around, we meet new faces to fend against our victorious assassin. The stakes are raised, the blood is pouring, let the games begin once more. Rey is ready to slaughter again. Author's Note The previous installment of the series did no less than phenomenal, and we're extremely thankful for all the support you gave us. So when we started discussing a sequel, you guys were on board almost instantly. You basically motivated both me and Henriot to continue focusing on this project even when we thought it was best to move on. And for that, we say thank you. We also can say that you're finally getting what you want. Hope this meets your expectations. :) A thanks of appreciation. MPW, the guy that helped make GOTA and the banners for both stories, has left the series. Let's give him a big thank you for his effort on the banners. Characters (WIP) Previosly "Hello Everyone! Welcome to the game! A death game!" "Rey, you can't do this!" "Oh I can my game my rules." "Shit we got to lay low. NOW!" "You assume Rey knows of this place?" "He must." "I spare no one." "You lie." "Last words, please." It was over. All over. Or was it? Prologue 2 18 year old's walked through the crumbled abandoned buildings. A cursed site. People murdered long ago. The 2 of them walked through, a girl and a boy. The girl was dressed in a fine metal suit, colored White and blue. She wielded a sword, floating next to her. As if having a soul of its own. The boy had a suit colored red, black, and white. And wielded a knife sharpened recently. And gleamed as the moon light shined down on it. They arrived to a building that was not destroyed and crumbled like the others were. Chattering and laughter could be heard inside it as fire gleamed through the windows. The girl stayed back. Turning around and with a heavy sigh shut her eyes. The boy went inside. The girl wished she had gone deaf. As screams of people could be heard, and a blade slashing necks and bodies. Thumps could be heard. The boy went out with a man whimpering, a blade near his neck. He set him on his knees. Then he turned to the girl. "Kill him. Chop his head off." The girl froze. The man fell down whimpering and sobbing. She couldn't do it. The boy was met with a solid, "No." "Very well then..." The sound of a body falling to the floor could be heard. She opened her eyes and saw. The boy was holding the man's head. He set it on a stick before walking off. The girl stared at it frozen. Wondering what mess she got herself into. The young boy had just killed men and women, as well as young children. And was walking away as if nothing had happened. But she assured herself that this was the right thing. After all these people had murdered her family, his family, her dead friends' families. He had a reason to hate people. So did she. But she had a softer heart than the boy. If only she knew, that one day she would have to decide a tough decision. She slowly started pacing her steps towards the boy. And they both walked off, blood on them into the distance. Leaving the bloody mess of bodies behind. Chapter 1 20 years later... Rey scrambled around the room looking for his materials. Knives, parts of his armor. Bella stood by the door, a scowl on her face. Time was ticking. The contestants would arrive soon, and Rey was intended to meet them. She did not appreciate talking too much or even greeting people. "Hurry up." Rey turned sharply and faced her, and with a low tone muttered with clenched teeth, "I'm trying." "No." Rey let out a grunt of frustration as Bella let out a smirk. Rey finally found his belongings, and rushed to meet the contestants over. The sound of vehicles arriving could already be heard. Rey let out a roar of frustration as he ran with all his force over there, muttering, "shit, shit, shit." Under his breath. Before leaving the building though, he shouted back to Bella, "Bella! The gate's not working again!" And a sigh could be heard as Bella mumbled, "Every year! I-" Rey ran out and slowly smiled. As most of the contestants, wide-eyed and slowly looking around trying to understand where they have been re-located. Rey slowly shouted out, and as they started following him inside he explained the next current events that will occur. They will head to their rooms, then have dinner. Then they will choose their weapon and will have training. As they passed several rooms, and the contestants went upstairs led by a guard. Bella smiled and walked forward. "Better than last year." She let out a laugh before leaving up to her chambers. ... Bella was in the dungeon, holding a Glock, Rey was infront of her, wielding a knife. They stood their ground. Rey held up his left hand, as if trying to show Bella to stop without saying a word. But Bella, being very determined held her ground. The fear in Bella increased as she realized that instead of having the upper hand, she is putting herself closer to death. "Bella," Rey finally managed to break up the silence. "Put, the gun down." He heard a cock and screamed with rage, "Bella, put the fucking gun down!" But Bella did not comply. She shut her eyes, and pressed the trigger. She suddenly was pushed to the floor, and realized. She missed. Rey was now back in control, a foot crushing on her right hand holding the gun, and a knife near her throat. Rey managed to get the gun in his left arm. As he closely examined it, he let out a slow, displeased, laugh. "You, were going to kill me with this? Pfft, you. PATHETIC. LITTLE. SCUM." But Bella wasn't giving up without a fight. She knocked the knife out of his right hand, and left a long mark of blood on it. Rey screamed. Then his left eye was sliced. He yelped and let out a blood-curling scream, before dropping to the floor. A hand around the left side of his face. Red liquid seeping through it. Blood was streaked on the walls that day. Bella later had to spent a week in the dungeon. She wondered if this torture would ever end. If only she knew that she would kill her foe 24 years later. ... Chapter 2 "Excuse me! Sir!" Rey suddenly was knocked into the real world as the flash back faded away from his mind. He looked at Jizo who with a stern look looked at him smirking. "Could you tell me what exactly this is?" Rey let out a quiet giggle, as he said, "Think the Hunger Games, but different." "So we're killing each other?" "No." The next information that filled Jizo's head terrified him greatly. Plus, it was spoken very loud and the words were pronounced long. "I'm going to be killing you." As Rey said this, a wide smile spread across his face, as he enjoyed seeing Jizo being fluttered and scared. "Now, my dear... Jizo, please go to the table. Enjoy it. After all you don't have much time left to live." As Jizo ran off, Rey followed behind him, taking slow streads towards the dining hall. The dining hall was full of commotion, as people laughed, not realizing what awaited them. Only Jizo sat there, his face blank. Trembling as he took each bite. Rey sat down and shouted. The commotion went quiet. Everyone faced Rey. "Hello, everybody. Welcome to THE GAMES!. I hope you have all read your instructions, blah blah. Let's get to business. I want you to get up when I call you, and sit when I call the next." And so it went, Rey called each person and said their name, told their powers, and so on and on. But something was stirring in Rey. Something... He hadn't felt in ages. He felt pity. Shame. For once, he was... Afraid. Later that night Rey sat in his dorm. Staring blankly at the floor. Rethinking his decisions, mistakes. His life. But he was interrupted with a loud thud down the hall; The contestant dorm's. He stood up, grabbing one of his knifes, and sprinted down the hall. He was met with a crowd of the players huddled around Jizo and MinecraftBot beating each other up. "Dammit!" Jizo finally managed to gurgle after having his face punched several times. "Get this piece of shit off me!" Rey grabbed MinecraftBot by the arms, knocking him out and dropping him to the floor. "What the hell happened here!?" He grabbed Jizo by the collar. "We had an argument... he attacked me... I fought back..." Rey dropped Jizo to the floor kicking him. "SHOW'S OVER! Get your asses back in your rooms. You two stay here." WIP Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Gore Category:Heavy Swearing Category:Henriot5 Category:Games of the Assassin Series